Tajio
| affiliation = Marines | occupation = Marine; Chef | jva = Satsuki Yukino | 4kids eva = | Funi eva = Kira Vincent-Davis }} Tajio is a boy the Straw Hats met in one of the episodes in the anime-only Post-Alabasta Arc. He is a young apprentice chef who joined the Marines in hope of finding the All Blue. Appearance Tajio is a short boy with untidy orange hair, black eyebrows, and glasses. His outfit is a standard Marine kitchen uniform and a small toque, befitting his status as apprentice cook. Personality He was shown to have low self-esteem, as he did not believe he was capable of cooking a good meal. He was quick to judge the Straw Hat Pirates because of their occupation, as expected of a Marine, but proved himself willing to set prejudice aside upon learning that they were good people. He takes his occupation as a chef seriously, as was seen when he was quick to chastise Sanji about smoking in the kitchen. Like Sanji, Tajio dreams of finding All Blue, and joined the fleet service of the Marines for that purpose. Abilities and Powers Tajio, despite having done barely more in the kitchen than wash dishes, is a brilliant cook and also understood all the clues Sanji gave him when preparing the curry. History Past Tajio had been apprenticed on a Marine ship for six months; in that time, all he had done was wash dishes and peel food items or produce. Post Alabasta Arc He is first seen on a foggy day, the day the captains of his Marine fleet were expected to have curry for lunch, and the day his ship was supposed to make it. However, Tajio accidentally spilled the curry on the floor, and when he apologized to the chef, he was ordered to remake it himself. He tried several times, but never succeeded. He went outside on the deck, and then fell from his ship when he was startled by the presence of the Straw Hat Pirates' ship passing close by in the fog bank. Robin saved him from falling into the ocean, and brought him on board. After coming to and trying a dish Sanji made, Tajio told his story. Sanji accompanied him back to his ship with Luffy's help, then gave him some encouragement. Tajio realized that he was expected to learn from the skills that the chef demonstrated in the kitchen, rather than receive instructions. He decided to try once more, and with his chef's advice in mind, along with a bit of help from Sanji—who tried his best to appear indifferent—to spark his memory, Tajio succeeded. Shortly after, Luffy was spotted, and the two Straw Hats had to make a hasty retreat back to the Going Merry. Before he left, Sanji told Tajio that he also believes in the All Blue. Tajio assisted the two pirates in their escape by saying that he did not see anyone when asked by pursuing Marines. Later, when the curry was served, all the captains said that they enjoyed it greatly. The chef cryptically praised Tajio, then walked away. Tajio looked out the window and saw the Going Merry sailing away. He then promised Sanji that he would work hard, and someday be as good of a chef as him. References Site Navigation ca:Tajio fr:Tajio it:Tajio pl:Tajio Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Marine Cooks Category:Non-Canon Paradise Characters Category:Children